


Древние знакомые

by Shell_dare



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Времена меняются, боги остаются. И иногда встречаются. // Сборник коротких зарисовок о египетских богах, выживающих в современном мире.





	1. Краткая встреча

– Давно не виделись, _брат_ , – с едва уловимой усмешкой. А впрочем, что тут такого? Могут же родственники встретиться в кафе за чашкой кофе. 

Двое, сошедшиеся за столиком дешёвой забегаловки, на братьев совсем не похожи. Первый – плечистый загорелый блондин со стянутыми в хвост волосами, доходящими почти до лопаток. Второй – худой и бледный, с иссиня-чёрными волосами, едва закрывающими уши. Разве что в глазах – ярко-голубых и матово-серых – одинаковая тоска и что-то одинаково нездешнее. 

– Несколько лет назад тебя приняли бы за гота. И были бы недалеки от истины, – у первого искрящийся смехом баритон. 

Второй, одетый в элегантную чёрную рубашку и чёрные брюки, молча пожимает плечами. Не то чтобы мнение людей по поводу своей внешности его сильно интересовало. И серебряный ошейник с анхом не совсем украшение. Как и широкие кожаные браслеты с вытисненными крыльями на запястьях первого. На нём лёгкая куртка и джинсы, из основного контингента забегаловки он почти не выделяется. 

– Как _дома_? 

– По-прежнему, – голос второго сух и безжизненен. – Ещё не все храмы занесены песком великой пустыни. Хотя никто уже не помнит, для чего они. Туристов… многовато, – в голосе прорывается намёк на жалобу. Для _него_ туристы особенно больная тема. – Не надумал вернуться? 

– Нет, – первый чуть качает головой. – Пока не вижу смысла. Сейчас путешествовать… проще в какой-то мере. Нас пока ещё помнят, и в чужих странах почему-то лучше, чем дома. Сценаристы те же, – он чуть усмехается. – И что ты им сделал, что всех собак на тебя вешают? 

Второй болезненно морщится. Неприятная тема.

– А где _твоя_? – очевидная попытка уколоть.

Первый пожимает плечами.

– В Индии. Пытается добиться, чтобы коров не выгоняли на улицы. Да и вообще. По крайней мере ей теперь лучше там. 

– А тебе?

– А меня нигде не ждут, – новая усмешка, но с оттенком горечи. – Даже _дома_ , так ведь? Что дядя?

– Да всё так же. Грезит мировым господством.

– И который из глобальных конфликтов его рук дело? 

Оба расслабляются. Неприятный момент пройден, других обсуждать легче, чем друг друга. Глоток остывающего кофе и две одинаково понимающие усмешки. Семейное сходство начинает просматриваться яснее. 

– А… отец?

– В порядке. Но ты мог бы и сам к нему заглянуть, знаешь. Границы для нас не закрыты.

– Да только не хочется на ПВО нарваться. А самолёты нынче дороги. 

– Ты всё больше становишься похож на человека, – второй качает головой с неодобрением.

Первый горько смеётся и проводит ладонью по тиснению на браслете. 

– В отличие от тебя, Анубис, моё небо для меня навсегда закрыл технический прогресс. Люди сейчас намного умнее, чем тысячи лет назад. Ты своё получишь в любом случае, ведь смертные всегда умирают рано или поздно. А у меня не остаётся выбора. Это называется мимикрия. 

– Опасно. Если забудешь, кто ты…

– Так давай встречаться почаще, чем раз в столетие, _брат_ , – всё та же мимолётная усмешка, что и в начале разговора. – Не забуду. Не беспокойся. Как ни странно, в нас всё ещё верят. Пока этого достаточно, – он поднимается из-за столика. – До следующей встречи, Анубис. 

– Гор, – названный богом смерти тоже встаёт и вдруг улыбается. – Что передать отцу?

Короткий вздох. И – ответная улыбка.

– Передай, что я загляну.


	2. Кошка

Она грациозно скользит в толпе, обращая внимание на неё не больше, чем на пыль под ногами. На пыль, наверное, даже больше – она боса, смуглая кожа на вид кажется нежной. Свободные штаны и рубашка, связанная узлом на груди, открывая плоский животик, куча несерьёзных фенечек на запястьях, высокая крупная грудь, несколько цветных прядей в общей, длинной и густой, каштановой гриве. Большие ярко-зелёные чуть раскосые глаза, аккуратный носик, пухлые губы, скуластое лицо без капли макияжа. Нынешний любовник, бормоча что-то упрашивательное, плетётся следом, уже не пытаясь прикрыть красотку своей курткой. На его щеке наливаются кровью царапины от девичьих коготков. 

Она тоскует по временам расцвета движения хиппи, когда удовлетворить ненасытную натуру было проще, когда подцепить случайного любовника на один раз считалось нормальным, а страсть к экспериментам толкала людей на необдуманные поступки. Нынешний невинный парнишка, соблазнённый с интересом вырастить из него что-то путное – с её точки зрения – надежд не оправдал и уже надоел, но избавляться от надоевших людей теперь куда как сложнее. 

Вдруг словно налетев на невидимую стену, она начинает шарить взглядом по безликой толпе. Рядом кто-то _свой_. Совсем _свой_ , от него пахнет пустыней и затхлым воздухом египетских усыпальниц. Зацепившись взглядом за удаляющуюся высокую тёмную фигуру, она в несколько скачков догоняет сородича, оставив незадачливого любовника недоумевающе хлопать глазами где-то позади.

– Анубис!

Чем хорош двадцать первый век повальной интернет-зависимости – можно не изобретать себе чужие имена, называться и отзываться на свои, и никто ухом не поведёт, решат, что кличка. Древний повелитель царства мёртвых медленно разворачивается, окидывает её внимательным цепким взглядом и приветствует лёгким полупоклоном.

– Баст. Не могу сказать, что рад тебя видеть, но выглядишь сногсшибательно. Не для этого же ничтожного ты так вырядилась? – матово-серые глаза шакала безошибочно выделяют в толпе её нынешнего ухажёра. 

– Нет, конечно, – она встряхивает головой и прищуривается. – Ищу кого-нибудь более… перспективного. 

«Как кошка с собакой» – это о них. Не друзья, не любовники, не враги. Просто два осколка почти забытого пантеона, иногда ещё как-то находящие друг друга в этом изменившемся и значительно разросшемся мире. Им нечего делить и почти нечего дать друг другу – каждый выживает, как может. И всё же пренебрегать редкими встречами – непозволительная роскошь.

– Так что? Избавить тебя от этого… _недоразумения_? – нехорошо улыбается Анубис. 

Подумав, она качает головой. 

– Не нужно. Сама придумаю, куда его девать. Как насчёт предложить девушке бокал вина за встречу? – Баст склоняет голову к плечу и лукаво смотрит из-под полуопущенных пушистых ресниц. 

Кивнув, шакал галантно предлагает ей свой локоть, но кошка отпрыгивает и почти шипит, а потом смеётся и принимает помощь. Забытый человек остаётся потеряно стоять посреди толпы. Одним бокалом вина всё не ограничится, и третий лишний там совершенно не нужен.


	3. О вере

– Люди нужны, чтобы верить в богов, – с непоколебимой уверенностью вещает почти_в_пространство блондинистая личность с замашками заигравшегося ролевика-реконструктора. 

– И всё? – будь его воля, на пушечный выстрел не подошёл бы к этому странному типу. Но крыша высотки, как и плохо ограниченное количество пива, у них одна на двоих. 

– С точки зрения среднестатистического бога – да. 

– А среднестатистический это какой?

– Не суть. Почти любой. Сейчас мало тех, в кого верят. Зевс, например. Хотя нет, неудачный пример, греческому пантеону повезло, они весьма популярны для отшельников, уже какой век кукующих на вершине горы. Например, Юпитер. 

– Сказки, – пренебрежительно.

– Не сказки, а легенды. И откуда ты, студент-прогульщик, знаешь, сколько в них правды? – личность – надо было, наверное, хоть имя спросить, пусть и у случайного собутыльника – надолго прикладывается к открытой бутылке, откидываясь спиной на нагретую солнцем крышу и полностью игнорируя все возмущения на тему студенчества и прогулов. Он и так знает, что прав. 

– Сколько же? – неприкрытый скептицизм и почти издёвка. Дитя двадцать первого века не верит в богов, тем более в древнегреческие сказочки. 

– Ну, скажем…

Странный тип прикрывает глаза, и по крыше в мягком золотом сиянии с едва слышным шорохом раскладываются огромные крылья. Длинные узкие маховые перья с серыми поперечными полосками, рыжеватые короткие пёрышки у самой спины, остро-треугольная форма – крылья типичного сокола. Студент украдкой делает фотографию на мобильный телефон. 

Стремительным движением странный тип выхватывает аппарат из рук молодого человека и стирает только что сделанное фото. С холодной улыбкой предупреждает:

– Ещё одна попытка – и я его сломаю, – и небрежно роняет телефон в подставленные ладони ошеломлённого студента. 

Крылья исчезают столь же быстро и бесшумно, как и появились. Студент трясёт головой, пытаясь понять, не привиделось ли ему это из-за опьянения. Странный тип поднимается на ноги, потягивается всем телом, и в воздухе отчётливо слышится тихий шелест расправляемых крыльев. И, не сказав ни слова, уходит в сторону лестницы на чердак.

В конце концов, объяснять случайному человеку законы мироздания боги уж точно не обязаны.


	4. Отец и сын

Он довольно долго стоит на краю обрыва, решаясь. Слишком давно делал это в последний раз, и сейчас ему, пожалуй, немного страшно. Может и не получиться. Да нет, глупости, конечно получится. Встряхнув головой, он раскидывает руки и решительно шагает в пропасть. Пару мгновений свободного падения – и воздушные течения подхватывают тело, раскинутые руки обращаются крыльями, и в небо с торжествующим криком взмывает большая серая птица. 

Божественный сокол намного крупнее своих земных сородичей. Намного. Пришлось почти отказаться от неба, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание порой чересчур дотошных орнитологов и прочих личностей с фото- и видеокамерами. Времена святой Инквизиции научили осмотрительности даже тех, кто в эти времена в Европу не совался. Здесь, в сухом ущелье, где проходит граница миров, где нет животных и мало что может расти – в основном, непритязательные пустынные травы, – людей почти не бывает, но всё же осторожность не помешает. 

Немного покувыркавшись в воздушных потоках, приятно обволакивающих тело и топорщащих перья, сокол закладывает крутой вираж и стрелой несётся к земле. За какие-то мгновения до столкновения с землёй поддевает кончиком крыла завесу перехода между миром живых и миром мёртвых, заметную только отсюда, и взмахом крыльев выравнивает полёт. Недолго соображает, куда его занесло, и спускается на серую довольно неприветливую землю, снова принимая человеческий облик. До конечной цели его пути совсем недалеко, проще дойти пешком. 

Приостановившись на пороге простого жилища – даже богам нужно где-то есть и спать, а храмы нужны в основном людям как места поклонения, сами же боги вполне обходятся малым – он отряхивается от пыли и тщетно пробует привести одежду в более… привычно-древний вид. Отец старомоден и не то чтобы совсем не принимает осовремененный облик своих родичей, но расстраивать его и тратить драгоценное время и без того редких встреч на перепалку по поводу одежды совсем не хочется. 

Наконец решив, что лучше уже не будет, да и отец наверняка уже почувствовал его присутствие, он поднимает руку и раскрытой ладонью толкает незапертую деревянную дверь в жилище. Чуть растеряно улыбается высокому мужчине в белом одеянии – не ожидал, что отец будет встречать его. Быстро оглядывает – всегда белые, без единого пятнышка одежды, зелёная кожа, чёрная длинная бородка – Осирис никогда не меняется, и в этом постоянстве находят успокоение те, кому пришлось отказаться от столь многого, чтобы продолжить существование в мире живых. Символы власти, без которых владыка мёртвых никогда не является на суд, по-домашнему лежат в плетёном кресле, в комнате успокаивающе пахнет ритуальными благовониями и травяным чаем. И всё-таки здесь, в загробном мире, сокол чувствует себя неуютно. Его мир там, наверху. 

Осирис осматривает замершего на пороге сына слегка недовольным взглядом, но – удивительно – ничего не говорит по поводу его вида, лишь укоризненно вздыхает. И взмахом руки приглашает пройти внутрь.

– Анубис предупреждал, что ты появишься. Чай будешь?

– Да, – помедлив, он кивает и медленно опускается в свободное кресло. Будничный вопрос сбивает с толку, обычно визиты к отцу напоминают дипломатический приём, когда приходится взвешивать каждое слово и каждый жест – таково воспитание царей. 

– От тебя пахнет человеческой кровью, – неодобрительно замечает Осирис, передавая ему дымящуюся глиняную чашку.

– Это после Второй мировой. Меньше столетия прошло, запах ещё не успел выветриться. Нельзя было не вмешаться, – быстро добавляет, предвидя возражения, и опускает взгляд. – Некоторые вещи люди не должны делать никогда. Истребление целого народа… это неправильно. Это нужно было остановить. 

Это причина, по которой он продолжает жить среди тех, кто, за редким исключением, перестал верить в богов. Как наследник Осириса, он отвечает за царство живых. В первую очередь – перед самим собой. И глобальные войны и уничтожение десятков тысяч мирных людей – определённо не то, что он желает видеть в этом царстве. Только находясь среди живых можно как-то повлиять на то, что они творят, кому-то помочь и иногда даже услышать тихое: «Спасибо». Этого редкого тихого “спасибо” незнакомцу вполне хватает, чтобы не исчезнуть, уйти в забвение, как многие и многие забытые божества помельче. 

Он делает долгий глоток, обжигаясь горячим чаем, и не замечает, как у отца теплеет взгляд и уголки губ вздрагивают в улыбке. И вздрагивает от прикосновения к тиснению на браслетах, засветившемуся внезапно мягким золотом. 

– Останься здесь на несколько дней. Тебе нужно восстановить силы. Я скоро вернусь, – Осирис подхватывает из кресла символы власти и, не прощаясь, выходит за дверь. 

Гор откидывается на спинку кресла и выдыхает, прикрывая глаза. Удивительно. Но, похоже, _дома_ его, и правда, ждали.


End file.
